U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,048 has disclosed a scotch yoke engine with a sliding block that is supported in sliding fashion in a scotch yoke. The sliding block has sliding sides that cooperate with a slide way of the scotch yoke. The sliding sides have a groove-like conduit structure, and conduits conveying pressurized oil are provided to fill the grooves with oil.
JP 2004 293320A has disclosed a multi-cylinder compressor in a scotch yoke design. In this compressor, which is in particular distinguished by a very short stroke, slide ways are supported in resilient fashion in the scotch yoke. The oil for the yoke slide ways/sliding block sliding pair is supplied via the scotch yoke. Such an oil supply for this sliding pair is cumbersome and is unsuitable, at least for reciprocating piston engines with a scotch yoke design that are operated as internal combustion engines. In addition, such a pressurized oil supply, as disclosed in JP 2004 293320A, is unsuitable for reciprocating piston engines with a longer stroke.
WO02/27143A1 has disclosed a sliding block for a reciprocating piston engine designed in the form of a scotch yoke engine in which pressurized oil conduits supply the sliding pair between the sliding block and the slide way of the scotch yoke with pressurized oil from the sliding block. A sliding block of this generic type has proven its value, but dynamic tilting processes of the sliding block inside the scotch yoke—particularly during operation over long periods of time—still cause undesirable wear and tear to occur on the sliding side of the sliding block and/or the slide way of the scotch yoke.
DE 3218339A1 has disclosed a scotch yoke assembly for an internal combustion engine in which slide ways of a scotch yoke are composed of separately inserted sliding plates.
The object of the invention is to disclose a sliding block for a scotch yoke reciprocating piston engine in which the wear and tear are further minimized in a sliding pair between the sliding block and a slide way of the scotch yoke. Another object of the invention is to disclose a sliding block, which is to the greatest extent possible able to compensate for the tolerances that occur in the parallelism of slide ways of the scotch yoke, without increasing the wear.
These objects are entirely attained with a sliding block that has the features described below.